HOC: Cyclone
Koriolis Desert Out in the open, this unprotected section of the Old Cybertron Highway was hit heavily in the fighting and is only now being rebuilt. Other than the highway, the area is a total wasteland. Where energon once ran freely in rivers, there is now only a bleak, barren desert subject to frequent blinding, air intake-choking, paint scarring dust storms. Visibility is poor; even the bright golden light of the suns cannot penetrate the murky depths of the restless dust. Half-rebuilt sections show where construction has been temporarily abandoned. The brand new materials gleam like new-found hope, a distinct contrast to the metal dust and grit of this grim desert. EARLIER: Elita One frowns at the datapad, then looks over her assembled team. "Shockwave was wary, he knew I was up to something and while he didn't know what, he certainly countered us. Cuprahex is desolated for now, and with the shield down, it is impossible to hold. Our conduit was destroyed and we had no other access points to it, so its a loss." With a sigh she steps through the garage bay towards the far wall. "I didn't want to have to travel to Koriolis, but that's our target now. Koriolis, for those of you who haven't been, is a desert of rust. Rust storms happen there frequently, we should fully expect to be expecting at least one storm in the area. Rust storms can hamper transmissions easily and worst of all, corrode armor. Being as we're going to be off-road, if you can be fit with thick sandtires, do so, if you can hover, ensure your airtrap filters are cleaned out, you'll be catching a lot of sand. We're also going to be using a temporary armor coat to help ward off the worst of it." She gestures to the metallic compound Rustoleium! "We'll all get a full armor coat, it'll probably last at least most of the journey. On the bright side, if there is a rust storm, it'll decrease visibility for both sides, and that means less chance of being spotted from the air. I've no doubt there will be Con patrols out there somewhere." She activates a hologram that shows the basic map of the area. "Koriolis has a lot of ruined structures, torn into by the storms, giant statues, brittle floors and underground bunkers. We're looking for another twisting spiky conduit. Each of you will be assigned a security spike, whomever finds the conduit, just slam it in there, and we'll pull back. We need this one, Bots. The window of time before the Drone Mainframe gets reset is approaching. If we want this plan to go through, we'll need to find our target fast. Shockwave's probably analyzed our plans, probably will find a way to either destroy any of these nodes..of which there a few, or possibly get to the conduit first to freeze it so our code can't come through. Short and simple. Whomever gets there first and hits it with their brand of spike wins. This isn't a world stopping event, so don't go out there expecting to die for victory. Its an advantage though for sure if we get the win here. Perhaps a way to finally end this vicious stalemate." She gestures to the sprayers, "Transport leaves in twelve, let's get set." The Decepticons already have plenty on their plates already. They three outlying outposts that were crushed by a huge new bridge the planet decided to install. They have MECH trying their nonsense plots to destroy the planet. They have Insecticon drones acting even more incompetently than normal. What they do not need right now, is for Elita One and her band of idiots causing trouble for them right now. He suspects he knows her plan: capture as many control nodes as she can in an attempt to gain control of Shockwave's army of Sentinel drones. Stopping this is paramount... but then, so is everything else that's going on. Thus, while security has certainly been beefed up at the various control stations, it is not nearly as robust as he might have liked. Shockwave has compensated for this by constantly shifting troops around from one outpost to the next, depending on Autobot troop movements and any other changing conditions that might make one outpost more attractive as a target than the rest. The garrisons at each have been uprooted and relocated with no explanation of why enough times that they're getting sick of it. 'Go to this outpost'. 'Go to that outpost'. 'Wait no go back to that first outpost instead'. When a rust storm moved in on the Koriolis node, Shockwave suspected this would now be the more likely of targets. He knows how Elita One thinks, and hitting the hardest to reach place is well within her standard operating procedures. Accordingly, the Koriolis bunker is well defended with Seekers, tank mechs, and Insecticons. With the storm pounding away at the modestly sized outpost, the Seekers have been grounded. But the Insecticons can handle these conditions without batting an optic. They crawl around outside, mandibles chomping at the wind as if they could somehow eat the storm. There's even the odd Insecticon flier patrolling the unfriendly skies. Inside, a squadron of Seekers is busy playing cards with one another in the hangar, bored out of their minds. NOW: The Autobot contingent isn't a huge one, Speed was more necessary than strength here, however a good number of Elita One's Titan division trudge through the sand with her and the rest of the team. Elita One herself is covered with a heavy plasteel robe that gives her a desert warrior vibe, as it flutters, covering her face. The teams trudge, this far off the roads, this far off the grid. The teams were intially transported in via air, but with the ever-rising signs of storms brewing, the last leg of the journey was to be made by foot. Elita One is silent as she ponders the situation ahead. The rust starts to eat away at the armor coating, already flaking off half of the material. She raises a hand over her optics as she squints, "There. See that up ahead?" She points atop a rust dune towards the outpost. A low lying bunker of sprawling size is barely hinted at in the distance, five large vents that disappear into the ground where the majority of the decrepit base lies. A mess of junked equipment, rust and brittle floors. "Hard to tell if there's any Con activity...move out Bots, we're on the clock." Hubcap checks his systems, snapping his arm-blaster in and out smoothly. "Those storms can be horrendous, I remember this time on Mars..." Opening a compartment in his chest, he tests his relay device. "Of course, that was /after/ I got thrown off the volcano." Elita One says, "It's going to play havoc with comm channels, do what you can, Hubcap." Spinister swoops overhead, using various dust clouds as cover: for a helicopter, he's pretty damn quiet when he wants to be. It's part of being mysterious. "Hairsplitter, confirm count." The Mayhem Attack Leader is somewhere over the Autobots, handling recon work. As Hairsplitter transmits information back to Shockwave, Singe is almost shaking with anticipation. "Burn them...burn them all...a fire big enough for Galen to see..." The week's eearlier close encounter has left a bit of an impression on him. Hubcap says, "You got it, boss." Kickback's come onto post, possibly because he's been assigned there, and possibly because Scorn and Buzzkill were so busy fighting they never noticed him leave. He's earned a lot of brownie points with them lately (and no, not like *that*), so they have been more than happy to let him operate independently again. Or at least on a long leash. The jet black swarmer-frame locust flutters in among the swarm present at the outpost, settling himself in the center of it, antennae swivelling and tensing, feeling, scenting, transmitting. The swarm immediately reacts. Their movements become synchronized, unified, mass-directed: Kickback has asserted himself as the self-aware center of a hive-mind, effectively becoming a super-organism, just as he once did on Earth among the clones. Blurr is trudging just behind Elita One. Ugh, this wasn't nearly as interesting as he'd thought it would be. All wind they're walking against is keeping him from moving at maximum speed. He turns his optics toward the structure the fembot is referring to, and nods. "I see it...I'm assuming that's our target?" Blurr answers. "Well, let's hope the 'Cons find these storms as unsettling as we do." Though with Shockwave onto them, it's unlikely they won't run into any opposition. "Want me to scout out the opposition? The storm'll hamper their scans, so hopefully they won't see me." Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Elita One strikes herself with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Shockwave with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Hubcap with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One (Elita One) used "Rust Storm": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Elita One strikes Grasshopper with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Elita One says, "That may work, Blurr, but if something goes south, we need to be in force. How fast do you think you can move in a storm?" Blurr says, "Maybe not as fast as I can move without it, but I can manage." Elita One says, "let's get within firing distance at least, we need you covered.....Primus this rust is getting bad" Wherever these transmissions from the Double Targetmaster is going, there is no obvious response. As soon as the Autobots are made, a klaxon starts to go off in the underground base. One of the Seekers puts down his cards, looking up over his shoulder at the whirling red light. "...serious? Who's crazy enough to attack in weather like this?" he asks rhetorically. The base Commander, however, is more on the ball. Tossing his cards away (it was a losing hand anyway), he stands up and claps his hands together. "You heard the alarm. MOVE IT!!" Soon there's Decepticons running all over the place, with soldiers manning the defensive gun turrets and radar stations in an attempt to locate the Autobots. While they aren't showing up on their scanners, they do have the feed from Spinister. The base command, looking over a radar mech's shoulder in the command centre, hmms. "Open a channel to Kickback. Get him and his army to converge on the Autobots and start taking them out. See if he can't identify who we're dealing with." Mysterious Attack Copter begins another circle over the Autobots as Decepticon alarms scream in the distance. Singe makes sure his general disgust is known: "This storm is destroying my finish, Spinister...Now get us back to base so we can regroup with the others." THe helicopter, however, accelerates to attack speed, engaging the Autobots in an aggressive dive. Singe's eyes go wide as he transforms into flamethrower mode. "Spinister, what in the name of the 8 dark gods of Nebulos are you doing?!" Spinister opens fire, multiple weapons burning holes into the Autobot convey. "You're clearly forgotten what unit you're a part of, Singe." Elita One says, "Autobots, we've been spotted, Defensive positions!" Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter strikes Elita One with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter strikes Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter (Spinister) used "Flamethrower": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter strikes Hubcap with his Flamethrower Area attack! The transmission goes out and is received by Kickback, and the Insecticons on base begin to follow him in swarm formation. "Transmission received," all of them say at once. "I'm heading out." Yes, all of them just said 'I'. The swarm pours out of the base in a myriad of multilimbed bodies; once clear of the doors, the Insecticons begin burrowing into the soft red-orange debris by eating their way into it. They collectively disappear below. Blurr gets the go-ahead from Elita and transforms, doing what he can to drive against the wind. Flanking the base, he scans the area as best he can with the interference the storm is kicking up. <> Why in the name of Primus does he keep running into that creep? Blurr wonders to himself. Turning his scans upward, he detects Spinister. <> The speedster swears as is blasted by Spinister's flamethrower. He hadn't seen that one coming. His weapons transform out of his arms and he aims upward at the helicopter, attempting to knock him out of the sky. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with his PewPewPew (Laser) attack! Elita One had conversed with Blurr about forward scouting when the entire concept goes moot. Fire rages down during the rust storm, scattering the blaze, made worse by the corrosive rusting. Elita One raises her hands over her optics, "Autobots, We've been spotted, Defensive positions!" She raises her head, "Blast!" She gestures the Titan squad forward, "Alright then, we'll manage. Blurr, this is going to be rough, but use our assault as cover." She scowls, "We'll get torn up out here. We've got to get in close or the rust'll tear us to pieces before the artillery does." She storms forward over the rust dune, her robe fluttering behind her in a near horizontal arc, fire and smoke peals off of it as she approaches, "Autobots, Attack!" She gestures, and then the entire Titan contingent charges forward with her, rushing to the enemy lines! Combat: Elita One takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Hubcap is on fire, that's /never/ good. Stopping, dropping, and rolling, Hubcap pats out the flames and climbs to his feet, "Well, if /that's/ how you want to play it..." He crouches down beside an outcropping and concentrates. Combat: Elita One strikes herself with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Hubcap with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One misses Blurr with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One (Elita One) used "Rust Storm": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Elita One strikes Shockwave with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm attack! Mysterious Attack Copter zips through the Autobot ranks, taking fire from Blurr, but coming out unscathed, for the most part. The Targetmaster locks in on the vanguard, moving up it's flank. Singe cursing up his own storm about the rust storm, Spinister confirms advanced targetting protocols with Hairsplitter: the experimental upgrades will be getting their second field test today... "Hairsplitter, drop their commander and halt their progress. Hairsplitter complies. Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter strikes Elita One with his Lock-Target Laser Rifle attack! "Here they come!" the radar mech in the command centre shouts. The base Commander, a veteran of a thousand battles named Top Gun, nods and folds his arms. "Let 'em have it, then." Amidst the whirling flakes of orange whipping about in a chaotic fashion, several gun turrets pop up out of the ground, barely visible to the charging Titans. The energy blasts they fire, however, definitely /are/ visible as they slice through the air, trying to cut down as many Titan members as they can. With all the interference outside, though, accuracy is at a premium, and it isn't long before the Titan mechs draw in close to the hatches that lead to the underground. "Soldiers, to your positions. Prepare for an assault!" Top Gun's voice says over the base intercom. At all the entry hatches, heavy duty Decepticons take up positions to smash any Autobots who dare try to get inside. The ground erupts around the titan-frame Autobots. Insecticons burst out of the rust and begin clinging to legs, biting into ankles, feet, shins, attempting to fell the giants like so many delicious redwoods. Their sense of self-preservation seems to have been completely stripped away, not carring that they may be shot at or crushed. As the Autobots forces start their charge, amidst the cannon fire and helicopter support. With fabric flailing in the storm, the contingent moves as one, speeding into a run. Hammers come out as the heavy melee troops charge at the bunkers. And then suddenly, Insecticons! or rather their trail appears in the rust. That's really a stupid move because they'll certainly get corroded but they just don't seem to care. Trails of burrowing comes up behind the Titans as they move. Insecticons leap out in slow motion, tails flailing, claws twisting. Film Scorponok would be so proud! Elita One takes another hit, her armor being savaged by the environment. She pauses as the slow motion continues, a helicopter flying overhead. Her cannon is raised. She says aloud to no one in particular, "That chopper is going to blast us to bits if we let it..." Plasma roars. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Elita One strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with her Desperate Shots! attack! -1 Sky Lynx says, "Good news everybody! I do believe that we have secured most of Retoris and evacuated all we can. I shall leave one shuttle and two search crews, but I fear at this point the chances of finding anyone alive are rather slim. No beacons are showing up." She looks back to her team, the radio crackling. <> Elita One says, "Hubcap, can you make contact with Sky Lynx? We need assistance here or it's just going to be a shooting gallery!" Blurr manages to land a hit on Spinister, but fails to ground him, and the Targetmaster goes after Elita One. "Ugh.." the courier mutters. But he's determined to remain focused on the task at hand. Hatches lead into the underground complex, it would appear. He has to get in there, and find a way to open it up to the others. He suspects they'll be guarded, but he has speed on his side. Rushing toward the nearest hatch, he fires at it in an attempt to get it open and dash inside. Hopefully this will take whoever is inside completely off their guard, making it hard for them to gun him down or crush through his light armor. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Hubcap says, "Sure, I got this." Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sky Lynx says, "Hello? No one? I stated Retoris is...relatively well off. We did good, congratulations. Granted, I cannot begin to imagine how poorly it would have gone in my absence.. Was that static interspersed with my name I hear?" Elita One says, "Sky Lynx?" Blurr says, "Yeah, we could use the support." Blurr says, "Get your aft down here, is what we were sayiing, basically." Noise is only interference, and sufficient signal strength can punch right through that, and comms-wise, Hubcap's a powerhouse. <> Sky Lynx says, "Send coordinates, I am en route." Mysterious Attack Copter is blasted out of the sky by Elita One. The trio transforms into their robot modes to recover from spinning out, and half a brief meeting of the minds as orders from Shockwave crackle in. "My systems are shot, Spinister..." Singe growls, clearly unhappy about their entire situation. Hairsplitter nods in a agreement. "Yeeeah, this storm is causing a lot of problems." Spinister nods in agreement, and the three falls back behind the structure to regroup. Spinister unfolds into his (terribly) mysterious robot mode! Also: Singe! Hairsplitter! Combat: Spinister takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Elita One says, "Good to know, Lynx..." The defensive turrets do their best to deter the Autobots, but it isn't until the Insecticons rush in that they're able to blunt the assault. Blurr, however, is able to smash his way through one of the grates and knock over the defenders inside. Is this the break the Autobots were looking for? Then, without warning, one of the Titans just about at the second gate is knocked off his feet as the ground explodes underneath him. Heavy footsteps, away from the base and behind where the Autobots advanced from, can be heard just before the a very familiar silhouette appears in the storm. A second laser bolt shoots out from the storm, this time targeting Elita One. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave strikes Elita One with his Arm Cannon Blast attack! -2 The swarm transmits their information back to Kickback, allowing him to have a greater sense of awareness than just his individual body has. Lingering Insecticon troops behind inform him that one of the Autobots has broken ranks and is trying to get into the base. There is only one option: try to collapse the tunnels to block Blurr. Buried Insecticons begin pounding on the lower tunnels in his vicinity, while the head of the swarm decides to distract the Autobot personally. He has this thing about tires and windshields, and Blurr got a little too close last time. Leaping out of the sand, the locust turns and attempts to slam Blurr in the side with a powerful strike from his rear legs. Combat: Grasshopper sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> expertly evades Grasshopper 's attack! Combat: Grasshopper misses Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his Dizzying Kick attack! Combat: Grasshopper (Kickback) used "Dizzying Kick": A Level 3 MELEE attack. It probably starts off as a soft hum, like distant thunder, but slowly grows into a steady roar. Ah, yes, that would be the ever subtle (not so much) Sky Lynx tearing up atmosphere towards Koriolis. Combat ready? You bet he is. When is he not? "I swear! We need to amend the Autobot Field Manual. Chapter 5, Emergency Procedures, section twenty-nine, when in trouble, call Sky Lynx!" He lets out a laugh, charging straight into the swarm, letting his engines flare up to burn anything immediately in their wake. "Right then! Now that the contingency plan has arrived, who needs to get put in their place?" He whirls about, tail swiping through the insecticon masses before turning about to start identifying his targets. <> This, of course, is only punctuated by the challenging bellow of a roar, coupled with a showy gout of flame to intimidate the masses. And to inspire the boys (and girls) on the ground. Combat: Sky Lynx inspires Elita One and Hubcap with heroic and moving words! Combat: Elita One strikes Hubcap with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Shockwave with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Sky Lynx with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! "I just...had my armor polished yesterday," Sky Lynx laments. Blurr manages to rush past the 'Cons guarding the door, knocking them over. While they are still stunned he takes off down the corridor in search of the objective. << I'm in. Searching for the node.>> he updates Elita One. And then the tunnel begins to shake as the Insecticons attempt to crush him with the corridor he is driving down. Bits of debris fall to the floor, but Blurr evades them easily. Suddenly, Kickback tries to, well, kick him in the side. Banking sharply, the courier avoids this attack as well. The hovercar swerves and turns toward the Insecticon, aiming to ram him into the wall. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> misses Grasshopper with his Ram attack! -1 Elita One grimaces, taking another shot in her attempt to get out of the storm. This was turning out very poorly. <> She laments, pressing up inside the wall, energon leaking. She's wounded, and in an enemy base. Several of the titans power into the defenders, knocking aside some and being blocked by others. Keeping herself in a partial wall, she raises her head then leaps aside. << It's always Shockwave, he's always on my tail.>> The Femme Commander growls on open frequency, then shakes her head with resolve, "Fine then...He's got to be rusted as well." She uses the cover of the barricade to get momentum, then exposes her position for a few brief moments, a snapshot at the Con commander. Meanwhile inside the base, Blurr roars down the tunnels. The suggested tracker beeps and boops, leading him into the decrepit underside of the bunker, where the conduit lies. As he roars along, the ground shudders, the rusted insides squeak and squeal before giving way beneath him and Kickback sending the two deeper into the complex! Far enough down that they'll be in freefall in the next round! Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes Shockwave with her Plasma Cannon attack! Elita One says, "The status? The Cons built up a lot more reserves than I expected, we're all rusted up and Blurr's deeper in the base." Elita One says, "I...am a bit more shot up than I'd prefer." Sky Lynx says, "Inside? Oh dear... I suppose I could make a skylight to facilitate proper support. Can you set beacons to let me know where you are at so I can do so? I tend to not fit well indoors otherwise." Elita One says, "Tear up anything that's outside, it'll do us no good if we can't get an exit set up!" Sky Lynx says, "That much I can do. It will cost you, though, a nice supply of armor polish and paint." Elita One says, "Just do it!" Hubcap climbs back to his feet, and heads towards the voices, raising an arm to shelter himself from the storm. Eventually, he manages to stumble into the Autobot defenses. << Beacon established.>> Shockwave stomps forward even as he shoots the unaware femme Commander. Hearing something up overhead, he looks upwards in time to see Sky Lynx make his approach. But thanks to Wiretap, the Decepticons already knew of the impending arrival of the egotistical one. In the bunker's command centre, Top Gun turns to his XO, "Launch all squadrons. Harry Sky Lynx and keep him off balance, and send reinforcements to help Blurr!" Throughout the corridors, heavy tank mechs are busy running to join Blurr and Kickback, trying to block any path that Blurr might take to escape them. They're big, burly mechs that can cover most of the hall, so Blurr might have to go through them instead of around them. Outside, Shockwave walks right into Elita One's snapshot, but the shot deflects off his ultra hard armour and seems to have left little damage. Silently, Shockwave increases his speed, trying to catch up to the femme. The barricade is in the way, but Shockwave just barrels right through it, smashing it to peices as he goes. This might give Elita One time to evade, but if not then she'll find the cyclops towering over her, bringing his gun arm around to smash her in the rusty ground. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave strikes Elita One with his Cold Fist of Logic attack! -3 Kickback goes into freefall; having wings, in this case, is quite useful. He zooms down after Blurr as the Autobot falls, zipping past chunks of debris as the rest of his swarm continues the attack above. By now a good number of them are crushed. A better number of them have bellies filling with Autobot armor and components. "You're quite fast, Autobot, but only on your feet. Let's have some fun with this shall we? How well can you avoid being hit in mid air?" He begins kicking debris towards Blurr, toying with the autobot, cackling the whole time. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> expertly evades Grasshopper 's attack! Combat: Grasshopper misses Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his Rocks Fall (Kick) attack! Combat: Grasshopper (Kickback) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Elita One says, "Lynx, I'm going to give you an opening to work with. Take advantage of it. I'm nearly in stasis" Sky Lynx says, "Do you require an evac? What of our other forces, how are they fairing?" Elita One says, "They've stalled the Titan line....we really need to consider leaving *groan* but Blurr is still inside" Sky Lynx says, "I do believe they planned on my arrival. Do we have any anti-aircraft capability?" Elita One says, "I had no idea they were this fortified here. We've got nothing..." Sky Lynx says, "Understood. I need a status from Blurr, then." Hubcap says, "They appear to have anticipated this..." Elita One says, "*with a grim tone* Indeed..." Sky Lynx says, "If I bring these Seekers to our ground forces, can they be dealt with? Do not worry about the 'how', only the 'if'." Combat: Elita One strikes Hubcap with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Combat: Elita One misses Sky Lynx with Whirling Rust Storm 's Rust Storm Area attack! Somehow, Blurr manages to evade the debris Kickback is flicking at him, even though he is free-falling in car mode and the Insecticon can actually fly whereas he can't. Yeah, just must be that good. Hmm, it seems to be a long way down, but at least this would be getting him closer to the conduit, since the object of interest is below the bunker. According to the tracker, anyway. The courier opts to avoid fall damage by grabbing Kickback and attempting to shove the Insecticon underneath him to take the brunt of the fall's impact. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr strikes Grasshopper with his Insecti-cushion attack! Sky Lynx rolls as he hears other engines in the air, turning to face the incoming squadrons. << I do believe they planned on my arrival. Do we have any anti-aircraft capability?>> He turns to face the winged onslaught, smacking the first of the hapless seekers out of the sky before diving low to skim the ground. <> Glancing over his shoulder, he kicks on the shuttle smirks...he has an advantage over them. They rely on those intakes for their means of propulsion. He does not. "Well, I wanted a challenge... glad to see Shockwave did not disappoint." He dips his tail low to create a nice torrent of sand and dust in his wake. <> He continues to drag his tail to create that smokescreen, turning his attention to Shockwave to send a quick blast his way. Why? Because he likes aggrivating the purple guy. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Shockwave with his I'm tormenting you. (Laser) attack! Elita One gets clocked by her nemesis, her faceplate shatters as she sprawls against the bunker. Energon trickles from her side, and from her optics. She mutters, barely audible, "some gambles...never pay off..." She groans as she looks up. And there he is, the menacing Shockwave looming over her, casting his fell shadow upon her. Her audio receptors flicker as she communicates weakly with Sky Lynx. Her words emphatic, angry even. She had worked so hard, had planned so much.... She looks up weakly as Sky Lynx ambushes Shockwave. << I can give you an opening, Sky Lynx...you'll be in command, but we cannot abandon Blurr, I just...>> The words fade off as her trump card is played. Her hands grip into the rusted metal beneath her as dirt, purplepink energy flashes about her as she moves defiantly to stand before her enemy, even at the end. Within moments, the outside battle stops. Plasma fire hovers in midair. An Insecticon is torn to pieces by a Titan, a Titan gets dogpiled by five others. Even the rust stops motion, leaving Sky Lynx and Hubcap the sole spectators to a moment of brutality... Combat: Elita One strikes Shockwave with her Time Stop attack! Combat: Shockwave has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Elita One's attack leaves her temporarily incapacitated! Sky Lynx says, "I daresay... Blurr, you had better have a beacon ready." Hubcap finds himself a corner where he can both take shelter and go on the offensive. "Sky Lynx, do whatever it takes to get to Elita! Emergency extraction. Sky Lynx says, "I would love to, Hubcap... I leave her in your capable hands. Blurr is the one who will suffer most if we do not take advantage of this. Have any of our batteries assault the squadrons that were on my tail, I will ... handle Blurr." Sky Lynx says, "Blurr! Beacon, now!" Elita One says, "ahhh that's a solid thing, Hubcap's on scene if that changes your mind any" Shockwave smashes Elita One against the bunker, but even still he's advancing on her, wordlessly planning to beat her until she's nothing more than a faint pink stain against the orange cloud that is the Koriolis Desert right now. Just when he's reached her again, though, Sky Lynx sends an errant shot in his direction, striking Shockwave in the back. He stumbles a single step forward before catching his balance. There's a humming noise from his arm cannon as he prepares to finish Elita One off, but then... ...but then everything is still, and Shockwave is frozen in place, half way through the motion of aiming at Elita One. Blurr says, "I'm *static* the bunker...*static*...on *static*...the conduit...*more static*" Sky Lynx says, "Of course... Hubcap, drag Elita One to safety. I will see about our...purple friend, then. Blurr," he talks slow just in case static gets too rough, "we will hold out as long as possible, but be quick." Kickback is not TOO surprised when Blurr outspeeds him - it's what Blurr does after all - but it does take the laughing mad out of his voice. The locust struggles with Blurr even as he crashes into the ground, crushing in a few plates as he lands, but he's not done yet. Not by a long shot. With Blurr this close, he lunges for whatever part of the Autobot is closest, trying to bite down and eat anything he can to slow the speedster down. Combat: Grasshopper misses Blurr with his Devour attack! Combat: Grasshopper (Kickback) used "Devour": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Hubcap says, "Keep transmitting, Blurr, I'm cycling through frequencies, calculating filters and messing with heads." Hubcap says, "No-one needed to hear that last bit, did they?" The two freefalling combatants do their best to kill each other as the next floor closes in. Blurr, unlike Kickback who can fly, has no recourse but to smash into a floor below, and then a floor below that, and then a floor below that! Rust, metal, dirt, rust and more rust explode in a cloud of pain, blurred optics and...good fortune? If it were any more deus ex machina, it'd be pointed out with the light of the Matrix of Leadership itself. There, about 150 feet away in the vague lighting, is a twisty spiked conduit that matches the type found at Cuprahex and at Magnaron. But...with his legs underneath the rubble, can Blurr free himself and do his part, or will Kickback intervene and ruin the Bots chances. While this happens, Elita One slumps down to the ground, her hands at her sides. She hits the ground with a solid thump. Lynx hovers between the complex and where Elita One has fallen...and as he cannot get into the complex so easily, he focuses on contingency number two. <> Lynx rolls around towards the immobile Shockwave, the emplacements that are operable opening up in full on the attack wing that had tried to occupy him. It's like fish in a barrel thanks to Elita One's efforts. "Just you and me, Shockwave... Well, for right now, it's just me." He laughs softly and lands, interposing himself between Shockwave and Elita One as he levels a hefty backhand towards the Decepticon Commander. "My armor is getting scratched...and I don't like my armor being scratched very much, thank you." Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Shockwave with his A gentleman's handshake. attack! Beep...beep..beep beepbeepbeep...The tracker indicates that he is drawing nearer and nearer to the conduit as the two of them grapple in the air. Finally, Blurr manages to pin Kickback below him as they hit the ground, cushioning his own fall and forcing the Insecticon to take the brunt of the damage. And what do you know, the conduit is just a few kliks away, waiting for him to spike it and call this mission accomplished. "Ha! Vector sigma, luck is on my side today!" He jumps up and transforms, dashing toward the conduit and ignoring Kickback who attempts to chomp his leg but fails to land a hit. Yeah, Blurr is just that fast! In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Shockwave has to stop himself from pulling the mental trigger to fire his arm cannon. It takes him a split second to readjust and figure out that Elita One has used his time stopper on him. He briefly glances to his left and right to see if there's been any major changes in the battle, but with the rust storm swirling all around him it isn't clear. There's dark spots against the clouds but whether they're Seekers, Insecticons, or something else is tough to tell. A thought quickly races into his mind. If Elita One used his time stopper, than that means... jerking his arm cannon around, he finds Elita One slumped against the ground, helpless. She risked everything to buy her soldiers time to complete the mission. How so heroic. Before he can take advantage of the situation, Sky Lynx swoops in like the valient type that he is. The behemoth backhands Shockwave into next week, sending the purple mech skidding across the cracked wasteland. Forcing himself back up, he meets Sky Lynx eye to eyes. "I have fought you many times," Shockwave tells the Autobot as he activates his boot thrusters, rising into the sky. "And I have yet to find a weakness... save one. You are strong, agile, and nigh invulnerable. But your friends?... your friends are /not/." Shockwave's arms and legs close in on one another as his barrel slides out of subspace and attatches. The air around Shockwave briefly clears as he begins draws power into himself. "'Just you and me, Sky Lynx?'" "/No/." Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Laser Gun sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Laser Gun strikes Elita One with his Shoxcannon attack! Combat: Elita One falls to the ground, unconscious. Sky Lynx says, "Elita One is down! Blurr, I need you to hurry!" Kickback transforms immediately, ignoring the grinding discomfort of plates bent in ways that should not be bent. Only one thing to do now: Collapse the conduit. Shunting the plates of his right arm aside, the barrel of a submachine gun emerges. He sprays a hail of bullets at Blurr and the ceiling of the conduit, attempting to both slow the Autobot down and cave in the entire area if possible. After all - he can just chew his way to the surface. Grasshopper transforms into his Insect 3 mode. Combat: Kickback misses Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his AP Burst attack! Combat: Kickback compares his Firepower to 40: Failure :( Hubcap clamps his hands down on parts of Elita's armour. Polite parts, we know what you were thinking! "Come on, we need to not be here, boss." Struggling with the weight of someone twice his size, he fires a few shots behind him. Hubcap says, "Working on it, I'm not built for this." Sky Lynx braces himself for the blast due his way, only to suddenly catch on to what Shockwave is stating all too late. "Elita One! Get down!" He turns to make a dive, if for no other reason than to intercept the blast, only to feel the scorching heat as it drives past him to strike Elita One. <> He finds himself rather...torn. He has someone trapped behind enemy lines, and someone down. Keeping himself positioned between Shockwave and Elita, he slowly settles into a more defensive posture, optical visor glowing brightly. "Oh, now you have done it, Shockwave. If ever I wanted more to end you, now is that time." He waits as Hubcap and the nearest of the titans assist Elita One off the field before digging. "So...let's have it, then." Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sky Lynx takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sky Lynx says, "I will hold fast until you are clear, Hound." Kickback's submachine gun hammers the ceiling and walls around the conduit, and debris falls all around him, but Blurr has been doing this sort of thing all his life. You know, dodging falling things. Or just dodging in general. He transforms multiple times, skipping back and forth to avoid damage completely. Maybe a few scatches here and there, but nothing that impedes his progress significantly. Finally reaching the conduit, he jams the security spike into the terminal....ha! Mission accomplished, right? Now...to get out of here, since the place is about to collapse. The courier quickly searches for an escape route. But wait--Kickback will have to chew his way out of here, won't he? That is, unless he'd rather be trapped down here with an Autobot for the rest of eternity. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Protected. Smoke pours from Shockwave's barrel, but it is quickly lost in the wind and mingled in with the rest of the orange dust swirling about this place. The femme goes down, and Sky Lynx enrages, as expected. "One would have thought, Sky Lynx, that you'd spend more of your time making your /friends/ stronger than /yourself/." The ray gun splits and transforms back into Shockwave's robotic mode. After a brief glance at Hubcap and Elita One, he looks back at Sky Lynx. "Sky Lynx, I have no intention of fighting you on your terms." Shockwave rapidly descends, landing in front of Hubcap as he hauls Elita One and blasts away at the Decepticon troops behind him. "Sky Lynx, your options are this: order Blurr to retreat, or watch your allies perish." Shockwave doesn't give Sky Lynx much time to stall, as he knows time is on the Autobots' side. Instead he brings his fist down, trying to smash the minibot into the dirt and waylay his attempts to retreat with the Femme Commander. Combat: Laser Gun strikes Hubcap with his Smash (Kick) attack! Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Sky Lynx says, "Hubcap, how are you holding up?" Sky Lynx says, "Blurr? Radio check. How copy?" Kickback's gun is still out and present. "I'm not afraid of spending some quality time with you down here for as long as it takes, but for now - let's see if your friend up there is smart enough to call a retreat. Combat: Kickback takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hubcap says, "Hanging in there, might have a new angle." Sky Lynx says, "Can you hold out just a bit longer? I can try to pull big purple away. Blurr is not responding, and I cannot leave him behind." Hubcap says, "I'll hold out as long as I must." Sky Lynx glowers. Enraged is one way to put it, however there is a strange sense of calm to him as he stares Shockwave down. The attack on Hubcap gets very little in the way of an emotional response outwardly, but the tone of voice would potentially be sharp enough to slice through beryllium armor. "Leave him be, Shockwave. I should state that I am still very tempted to rend you in two and end your existence." He takes a quick look at the battlefield around him. <> He listens to the response. << Blurr? Radio check. How copy?>> Silence... Well, that seems to answer that. "And what assurance do I have that you will hold to your word? In case you have not noticed, there is a rather large battle waging on around us." He gestures with his tail towards the chaos still in full swing. Oh...or he was just swatting an errant insecticon. Hard to say. "Call them off so I can start pulling the main force back." His tail twitches in aggitation. Combat: Sky Lynx takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sky Lynx says, "Hubcap, I will...attempt to stall first. If I see an opening, I can take it. I will take it. Work on getting Blurr back on comms, though." Hubcap darts back quickly out of the way of Shockwave's attack, managing to escape with only a glancing blow. Climbing to his feet, he tries a different tactic. "It's done, Shockwave," He waves a hand vaguely, "Autobots, Decepticons, all stuck down there. Further conflict is illogical and counterproductive." "Heh. Won't matter if they call a retreat or not...there's too much interference on our comms for me to hear it anyway." Blurr says as his weapons charge. "You'd rather stay down here and get buried just for a chance to maul me, huh. How Decepticon. Fine, suit yourself!" Transforming back into a hovercar, he drives at Kickback, directing a sonic boom his way. Of course, that'll just make the place come down on them even faster--but maybe that's just his way of convincing the bug to bail so he can follow. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> strikes Kickback with his Sonic Boom attack! -2 "You have the power to save them," Shockwave replies to Sky Lynx, "But it is not with your strength... nor is it with your attempts to stall. Spare me your 'temptations'. As for assurances, you have the fact that I cannot defeat you in battle. If I am lying, and I do not refrain from killing Elita One or Hubcap-" yes Shockwave knows the Autobots' names better than Megatron ever did. "-then I suspect you really /will/ rent me in two and end my existence." Shockwave stomps after Hubcap, planning to give him a shot that is a little more than a glancing blow. "Further /Autobot/ conflict is illogical and counterproductive. At least, it is if Sky Lynx ever wishes to see Elita One functional again." Combat: Shockwave strikes Hubcap with his Cold Fist of Logic attack! -3 Combat: Hubcap falls to the ground, unconscious. The sonic boom just rattles even more loose. The more the fight continues the faster the underground around them seems to be falling apart. Rust streams in through rivulets in the ceiling; the sonic boom is strong enough cause weakened structures snap fraying wires. The lights start cutting out. It's going to get very dark if this keeps up. Kickback's internals are rattled by the boom as he stands his ground. He carefully measures the force and direction of the attack, and then takes stock of his surroundings. "You really are that self-absorbed, aren't you? I don't *care* about fighting you. Other than being fast and annoying, there's nothing impressive about you in any way. Your speed counts for nothing here, and the more you struggle, the faster you're going to seal your own tomb. So go ahead, keep running yourself in circles. I'm a patient mech, Blurr, and you can only run for so long before you're too tired to go on." As if to make his point, Kickback points his weapon upwards, and keeps firing at the ceiling, knocking out further power lines and making the structure shake. The weight of the rust above makes a low, ominous rumble groan through the passageways. Combat: Kickback sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Kickback takes extra time to steady himself. s The opportunity arose when Shockwave turned to follow after Hubcap. The opportunity was cemented at the follow-on attack. It is about as fast a transformation as the Lynx can manage, the shuttle's engines kicking on full tilt as he barrels himself towards Shockwave. "I am through with you..." It's not the most logical of attacks, but at this point he's willing to simply make Shockwave a hood ornament and carry him as far away from the two fallen autobots as he can manage. "You see... you forget one thing. I am bigger than you, and my terms are non-negotiable for this fight. You are finished here and now." Slag it all, where is Blurr when you need him NOT elsewhere? Sky Lynx transforms into an exquisitely designed transport shuttle. Combat: Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx misses Shockwave with his There's a bug on my windshield! (Ram) attack! "Tch. Yeah right. You're just a sore loser, Kickback. Never liked those, you know. Always griping because they could never beat me, and they could never just accept the fact that they'd never be as good as I was--and still am." Blurr chuckles as the sonic boom hits home. Though his trick doesn't seem to be working, so he stops, transforming. "You don't want to fight me because you know you've already lost. But seriously, what's the point? What are you trying to accomplish, here? Even if you bring this place down on to of us, you'll eventually have to chew your way out. And once you do, I'll be using the tunnel you made to get myself out. That is, unless you want to stand out there in that rust storm for however long it takes you to close up the passage. In that case, I'd just get out another way." He dashes behind the Insecticon, attempting to nail him in the abdomen before the oversized grasshopper can react. Speed counts for nothing here, eh? The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Kickback expertly evades Blurr's attack! Combat: Blurr misses Kickback with his This is what sore losers get. attack! Shockwave is genuinely uncertain as to what Sky Lynx will do. Is he willing to sacrifice his friends to see the mission through, or will he indeed back off? As Hubcap goes down, the Decepticon looks up at Sky Lynx with a mix of surprise and expectation. He is surprised when Sky Lynx transforms into his space shuttle mode and throws on the afterburners. Diving backwards a la The Matrix, Shockwave can feel the shuttle grazing his hexagonal chest as it passes by. Rising back to his feet with as much bewilderment as Shockwave can muster, he glanes only briefly over his shoulder. Sky Lynx will no doubt be coming around for another pass. Best make this quick. "I assume you did not think my terms /were/ negotiable." Briefly taking aim, he fires thin laser bolt that slices through pink armour, further damaging the Femme Commander. "My offer is still available, Sky Lynx. On your word as an Autobot, you need only fall back and leave the Sentinel network untouched. Consider the lives of your friends." Blurr says, "...*static*...Lynx. I *static* it. I got it. Pull out." Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx missed? Well, there goes that one... He transforms, braking as he digs furrows into the ground and checks his radio again. He glances at Shockwave's little...torture and stands conflicted... Rather audibly, he lets the purple commander overhear the radio call. <> He takes a few steps towards where Elita One and Hubcap are still down. "Very well... You have your victory today." He lowers his head down to get his optical visor on-level with the cyclopsian optic. "One day, I will end you, Shockwave. Do not be out alone." He waits for the Decepticon commander to acknowledge the withdraw so he can collect Elita and Hubcap accordingly. "Now back off before I remember how well you fit inside my mouth and how poorly you can aim while trapped between my teeth. Call off your forces, we will depart." Kickback has been roughly calculating Blurr's speed by observing him all this time - so he's moving out of the way the second Blurr even *looks* as if he's starting to *twitch*. Expending only minimum effort to push himself away, the Autobot sails past him, kicking up a small cloud of rust from the floor. The lights give out. The only illumination in the corridor is from Blurr's body, and Kickback's visor. "Loss can be deceptive. I guess you've never heard of a feint." The locust sprays bullets towards several potential exits, and perhaps Blurr if he's in the way. Time to bring down the house. Combat: Kickback strikes Blurr with his AP Burst attack! Combat: Kickback (Kickback) used "AP Burst": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Sky Lynx says, "I need you out of there, Blurr." Blurr says, "Can't, I'm too far down." Sky Lynx says, "The old tunnels, can you navigate them out?" Blurr says, "I'll figure it out, just go!" Sky Lynx says, "As soon as I get one of ours back, I shall." Shockwave keeps his gun trained on the fallen Femme Commander as Sky Lynx transforms and lands, looking like he'll take her head off if the Autobot makes the wrong move. Unbeknownst to the Autobots (hopefully), Shockwave sends a transmission: <> The reply is quick: <> <> "Sky Lynx, on your Autobot honour, did Blurr capture the node?" Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx grins faintly. "Even if I knew, Shockwave, I would not tell you. I lost contact with Blurr upon arrival and have not reestablished it fully. But now here you are in a bit of a conundrum, if I may say so, Shockwave. I gave the order, you heard the order... and you have admitted that I can, and will, rip you pieces." The shuttle keeps his gaze steady on the purple commander. "Give me a reason to do such. I dare you." He falls silent, letting the words spoken hang in the silence that follows as he lays the challenge down for Shockwave to decide. Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! "Sometimes, maybe--but not this time." tThe lights go out, and Blurr does what he can to compensate by knocking his optical spectrum into the infared region. It's not as clear as day, but it allowed him to spot a gap in the rubble nearby that might just fit his hovercar form and might just might lead into the underground network of tunnels that Blurr is actually quite familiar with. He speeds toward it, and though Kickback's shots manage to score a hit on his rear boosters slowing him down slightly but not stopping him. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle < Blast Off> "Then you do not bargain in good faith," Shockwave concludes. He actually has no idea that Sky Lynx is lying about losing contact with Blurr. It's the refusal to tell him whether the McGuffin has been acquired. The Decepticon shoots Elita One's body again, this time at maximum power, and then gets ready to move very VERY fast. Who knows what condition Elita's body is in at this point. Kickback smiles to himself as Blurr runs away. "Not bad, Autobot. Not bad." He exhales a wisp of plasma steam from internal injuries. "You'll require a little more care to bring down." "Looks like I have a new hobby." Lynx moves as soon as the shot goes off. At this point, the best he can do is shield a battered Hubcap and Elita One from any further damage. As for Shockwave, well, he lets the guy go... there's more important things now. Far more important. He holds position, crews working to stabilize the wounded as Lynx glares daggers after Shockwave. Hard to read...but once everyone's loaded up, the shock-forces pulling out, and the wounded cleared...he's transforming and out, making best possible speed towards the nearest casualty collection point. Sky Lynx transforms into an exquisitely designed transport shuttle. Combat: Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Shockwave steps slowly towards Sky Lynx, firing at him the whole way as the crew load him up with wounded. His hide is tough enough to avoid any serious damage, and Shockwave drained most of his weapons capacitors in the earlier fight with Hubcap and Elita One. Still, as the shuttle takes off and escapes, Shockwave fires until Sky Lynx vanishes into the rust storm, and then starts projecting the Autobot's likely position and firing /there/ until he's calculated that Sky Lynx would be out of his weapons range. Then, after staring at the spot where the Autobots vanished for several seconds, he calmly turns back towards the base to investigate just what happened inside. Autobot Message: 3/112 Posted Author AAR HoC: Koriolis Desert Tue Jun 11 Sky Lynx ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Autobot Logo appears and fades, revealing a less than pleased Sky Lynx. In fact, distraught might be the best word for it. He looks like he's taken a few light blows and blaster fire, as well as some surface rust over his armor. "I regret to inform everyone that our operation in the Koriolis desert was a failure. It seems the Decepticons were waiting for Elita One and her crew, who called me in for fire support. I arrived too late. Elita One was taken out of the fight, as was Hubcap, and both held to coerce me into retreating our forces. "Unfortunately, Blurr was still within the enemy compound and could not be raised on comms. I attempted to give him time, but Shockwave used this excuse to fire into Elita One while she was unable to fend off the attack, and I fear what damages were caused as a result. I have rushed Hubcap, Elita One, and several other wounded to facilities for immediate treatment." Lynx hesitates for a moment. "I assume full responsibility for this. Blurr is still behind enemy lines, but last contact had him fleeing and able to make his way back. I will take to the skies to find him until all of our forces are returned." Sky Lynx seems ready to say something else, but pauses in thought before simply offering the casual remark, "Sky Lynx, out." Autobot Message: 3/113 Posted Author AAR: Koriolis Tue Jun 11 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text transmission from Autobot Intel, locked to rank 4+. Blurr was retrieved from the catacombs near the Debris. He was exhausted and damaged from the battle at the Decepticon outpost but nothing irreparable occurred. The Koriolis node has been successfully secured. We will continue to monitor the conduit's datafeeds. End transmission. Autobot Message: 3/114 Posted Author Adverse Actions Tue Jun 11 Sky Lynx ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This message is sent with heavy encryption to the high-ranking members of Autobot Command (Rank 7+) and copied to Elita One. It bears Sky Lynx's ID Code. My fellow Autobots. The fiasco at Koriolis falls squarely on my shoulders. I acted poorly, and as a result two of ours are now wounded, one severely. As listed, the documentation in my report is falsified. The follow-on shot to a crippled Elita One was the direct result of my not standing down when Shockwave demanded I do so, as was the damage inflicted on Hubcap. Blurr's success was known, and when asked to inform Shockwave of such on my honor, I declined to do so. My own stubborn nature led to this through refusal to divulge information. Do with this statement what you will; I will comply. I regret what transpired, but remind you all that this is war. Some decisions are difficult to make. Koriolis was costly, but a success. I await your remarks and any disciplinary measures recommended. Sky Lynx Lieutenant Commander Third Air Strike Division, Cybertron